


lament your desires

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: youngjae’s words from last night slip to the front of daehyun’s mind:“your plan is solid, i’m sure nothing can get in the way.”





	lament your desires

**Author's Note:**

> first of a couple drabbles, honestly just put names into a sorter and based ships on that.
> 
> these all have no real plot i just write ~2 pages of something and go to the next prompt

daehyun is sweating pitifully under the sun, the roof he’s on providing no real cover. The rifle he’s peering into is making him sweat more, and he’s taking slow, measured breaths to keep everything under control. 

he’s been on this job for 2 weeks now, it’s annoying, but he has finally found a way to get this done. he had bribed himchan to cut the cameras in the building he’s on and had carefully plotted his escape to make it so he could get out of the city without stepping into any camera viewpoints.

the man he is tasked to kill is the COO of some company in hong kong, he doesn’t ask that many questions. himchan wouldn’t have accepted the job if he thought it was too morally reprehensible, not that daehyun particularly cares either way. he’s a lifetime criminal, morals don’t matter to him, himchan’s the softest out of their group, he only got into this business a decade or so ago. but that’s besides the point,

in the building he is observing the door to the meeting room opens and, oh.

yoo youngjae approaches the glass of the window and looks right at where daehyun is sitting and _grins_.

daehyun wants to kill him. well, not really. but he is angry. youngjae’s words from last night slip to the front of daehyun’s mind: 

“your plan is solid, i’m sure nothing can get in the way.”

the unspoken words, _except me_ , make daehyun grip his gun harder and scowl down at the building. there is no way youngjae can see his expression, but through the scope daehyun can see the corners of his mouth lift even higher.

daehyun can almost hear jongup laughing at him, can hear his lecturing tone, “what have we told you about how you spill everything to youngjae, you just make the job harder.”

but, this job is getting done, and so daehyun refocuses, waits for the mark to show up. youngjae does his best to block his shots, but daehyun is a sharpshooter, damnit, and he gets the kill shot off. daehyun doesn’t linger, so he doesn’t see how youngjae reacts, but he does linger in his hotel room 40 minutes out of the city.

it’s 12:07am when youngjae unlocks the door and steps in, his hair is orange now, which is an interesting choice considering he’s a criminal, but youngjae’s always been interesting. he is in casual clothes instead of the business suit he had been in the building, and daehyun just flops back onto the bed and sighs loudly.

“good job today.” youngjae says.

“no thanks to you,” daehyun grumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“yongguk wanted him dead also,” youngjae whispers, crawling onto the bed to straddle daehyun’s hips.

“so, what?” daehyun says back, hands now on youngjae’s thighs.

“so, i made myself an accessory, now we get paid also.” youngjae sounds smug, and daehyun pinches his thigh. he gets his hand slapped for it, but it makes him feel better.

youngjae’s team is annoying. yongguk with his morals and junhong with his blind loyalty, at least youngjae is as morally deficient as daehyun. yongguk hardly lets youngjae out to do what he does best, (kill,) but when he is out, he somehow always finds a way to do the job in a way that will make yongguk happy.

“i’m sure yongguk was glad that you didn’t get blood on your hands,” daehyun sneers, hands sliding up youngjae’s thighs.

“leave him alone,” youngjae hums, “i’m happy with my team, just like you are with yours.”

youngjae catches his wrists and lifts daehyun’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. it makes daehyun’s head spin.

daehyun knows youngjae doesn’t care about death or taking lives or any of that, not really, but being in yongguk’s crew gives him a purpose. gives him goals and outlines and ways to conduct himself. daehyun hadn’t liked the structure of it all, himchan had always just let him do whatever he wanted, probably why he had only worked under yongguk once before committing to just accepting what himchan gave him.

but, even with jongup’s warning still lingering in his head ( _“you just make the job harder,”_ ) daehyun can’t quite quit youngjae. even if he occasionally uses daehyun’s intel to help himself, it’s no price compared to the way youngjae is comfortable enough to walk into his hotel room, the way he can look down the barrel of daehyun’s guns with only a grin, the way he knows what makes daehyun _daehyun_ , maybe youngjae is the only person daehyun truly trusts.


End file.
